User talk:Avalanchestrike
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heart of Snow page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Pagebutton! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 14:10, November 24, 2012 Hai Avalanchestrike! I'm Rainy, a semi-new( not really) user. I see you've read one of my fanfics, and I can't wait to read yours. Welcome to the wiki, and hope you have fun!? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Roses are red...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' but how on earth are violets blue?]][[Poisonous Perfection|'''Shouldn't they be called blues?]] 14:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Avalanchestrike! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Misty, a let's just say 'middle aged' user. By middle aged I mean for how long I've been on. If you have any questions you can ask me! [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] I'm not sure what the first one means, but I can make you a siggy. [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Hi there, I'm Nighty. I'm about as old as Rainy is, I joined about five or six months ago, so I'm not technically a "veteran". Anyways, if you have any questions feel free to ask, and enjoy the wiki! Thanksgiving Time!I will eat in your honor, Niall 15:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I can make it for you! What do you want it to say? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] What colors? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] K. I will show you the sig, then make a page for it. [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Here it is: [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] like it? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Okay, what font? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] It's fine. Does Papyrus count as a script? Here it is with Papyrus: [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] Like it? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Tis fine. Wanna go on chat with me, Feather and Lilly? [[User:Mistybird|'Person: Die potato! Potato: Not today! *pulls out weapon* Person: *backs away* ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Person to The Potato in ASDF Movie 2']] Hmph. Did we scare you off? Meh siggy is broken! D: [[User:Mistybird|'BLAH ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Blah to you.']] [[User blog:Mistybird|'''-_-']] Oh. It's not. [[User:Mistybird|'BLAH ]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''Blah to you.]] [[User blog:Mistybird|'''-_-']] Welcome Avalanchestrike!! I am Ash622 call me Ash. I am a semi-new user but I have been here since June and I know almost everything about the wiki. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask. I can also make siggies and love to help people. Have fun and welcome to the wiki!! I am not crazy! Stop looking at me like that... 18:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Strikeh! Would you like to join me on chat? I'm tangle btw, I have been a member on here for a few months now. :) I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? U undo the vandals edits, I'll go contact these anti spammers [[User:Fuzzypelt|'I ate. . .]] [[User talk:Fuzzypelt|'''THE BANANA!]] 16:51, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Strikeh! You said you had a title to suggest for The Hidden? I might not use it right away, but I'd love to hear it. <3[[User:Rainsplash987|'Merry']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Christmas']][[Songflight's Journey|Happy Holidays!]] 21:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay... XD But Idk if Strongheart will fall for her back, I already have some romance planned for him :3 And I like that! I know just the plot twist to put that in for *smiles evilly* [[User:Rainsplash987|'Merry']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Christmas']][[Songflight's Journey|Happy Holidays!]] 21:18, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay... [[User:Rainsplash987|'Merry']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Christmas']][[Songflight's Journey|Happy Holidays!]] 21:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL No, it's fine. You have some helpful ideas, and I love the title. <3 Thx! I have too many good cats XD :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Merry']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Christmas']][[Songflight's Journey|Happy Holidays!]] 22:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Strikeh, Want to roleplay and come on to chat. Many people are AFK. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 21:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *looks at map* Ah, here it is Couldn't figure out how their expressions should've been, sorry! S'okay! Just... do you mean scar like Scar (in Lion King) has his scar? Like this? Where did you go? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 03:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) u on [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 05:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) u still here [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 05:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Where did you go? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 16:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Strike, I'm glad you're interested - but do you have a definite day? I can't categorize it without a day, and you need to keep a schedule. Most TV shows don't come out sometimes on Wednesdays and other times on Fridays! If you're unsure, I'd recommend going on Friday. :) A z u l a [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me. ] 16:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Strikeh! It meh Hawky! I was wondering whicc character description you use most: Ivyfleet or Avalanchestrike. I wanted to ask for your permission to use one of them in my upcoming series: Mountain Rogues. This is not a collab, and I will only use thier prefix. Please? TTYL on chat maybe, lots of hugs, [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 ♫ ~ '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ' Oh na~na, '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''h] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ' a'] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 w'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''k] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 y'] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/http://Two-Legged_but_Strong:_Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet ''s] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Legged_but_strong:Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet the name] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ~♫] 15:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I need the personality too. Hugs, [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 ♫ ~ '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ' Oh na~na, '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''H] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ' a'] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 w'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''k] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 y'] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Legged_but_Strong:_Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet ''s] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Legged_but_Strong:_Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet the name] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ~ ♫] 02:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask Hi there I'm just wondering once you get out of a chat can you get back in I'm just wonderin Hi Avalanchestrike. Mosseyes little sis. I like you name .Sorry i'm never on chat.Do I Exist? Or Am I just In Your Head? (talk) 00:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Back [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 05:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Strike? With your chapter, I just wanted to say that you're in charge of creating a bunch of characters in ShadowClan now (that was Littlesparrow's Clan, right?) and I'm cool with you making them however, just try and keep the names fairly average, nothing too long or flowery, kay? Thank you! I'm sure you'll do a brilliant job and I look forward to seeing the chapter! Just post it when you're done and I'll edit it. :) [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 10:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes of course I want to be a Clan leader. It's a true honor. BTW I haven't read FLoT yet but I will read it and comment on it ;) Take care Strikeh! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 16:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) No, just third person. :) [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 22:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Strike, please hurry and write your chapter. It doesn't have to be very long, but it's been four days now and I'm just desperate to get the story started. You have three more days to write your chapter and then I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring in someone from the Waiting List instead. You have to be prepared to be active if you join a collab - I understand that there are RL things to do as well, but really, if RL is stopping you from writing then you shouldn't join the collab at all. Now I know I'm looking forward to having you write, and liking that you're part of Shiver - but I do need to keep the collab moving. So three more days. Please hurry. [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 22:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I've already given you the plot, remember? It doesn't matter if the chapter is boring so long as the things I outlined happen at some point. You keep saying that you'll write it, but I still don't see it on the page. But I understand sometimes it can be hard to get started. I just hope I can read your chapter soon! [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 22:39, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Strike? I love that your chapter has started but there are a few problems - obviously when the chapter is complete I'll edit it, but I thought I'd point these out to you now, since it's 'to be continued'. 1) Remember how I said I wanted the chapter to be a fairly boring account of Clan life? Yeah, that was what I wanted. It's no good having all this drama between Littlesparrow and Shiningheart - I mean I can understand some friendly competition, since that is normal for Clan life, but Shiningheart 'slamming into' Littlesparrow is not. The big problem in the story hasn't happened yet, so having all these kind of trials for Littlesparrow now is going to be completely pointless later on. 2) The thoughts at the beginning are very confusing... I'd prefer it if you could take them out or just reread them and make them more simple. They're just very hard to understand right now. 3) Weird capitalisation of SHADOWCLAN? I said 'remember to capitalise the Clans' I meant writing 'ShadowClan' instead of 'Shadowclan'. 4) Remember how I said I didn't mind what character you made up for ShadowClan so long as their names were very plain? Yeah. Shiningheart, Tornadoslash, Hollowgaze and Flowershine are not plain names... 5) Also I'm not quite sure what was going on with Littlesparrow running so fast with her eyes closed, but, um, yeah. That's also not really average Clan life - right now I really need all the cats to be very plain and normal. I know this must seem like I'm picking on everything in the chapter - but the first chapter is one of the most important chapters in the story, and my job as collab creator is to basically make sure that everyone is pulling their weight and writing chapters that are up to scratch so that we end up with a really wonderful, together, well-written and equal collab. :D I'm so pleased that you started your chapter!!! Can't wait to see it finished sometime in the nect three days. :) [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 06:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, well, you don't need to make the chapter too long or exciting - just do what I told you and it will be fine. I can understand that you're busy, but you DID sign up for the collab and I warned people about the demands of doing one. No one else can write until you've written your chapter, you see. So yeah, you still have two days to get your chapter done. [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 21:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) STRIKEHSTRIKEHSTRIKEHSTRIKEH HELLO IT'S A PIE! ~Tangle Strike, are you done with your chappie for Pawprints in the Snow yet? I wasn't sure :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainsplash']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' ☁']] 00:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Strikeh! Do you wanna join my wiki? It'll be great! I'm spreading the word, and all of the good spots are free, besides Leader and Deputy! Please join! LeopardClan Roleplaying Wiki [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''Meet me on the other side of the '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 ' M '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 ' O'][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Mountain_Rogues_Book_1:_Enter_the_Mountains ' U'] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 N'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Mountain_Rogues_Book_1:_Enter_the_Mountains '''T] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Mountain_Rogues_Book_1:_Enter_the_Mountains A'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Legged_but_Strong:_Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet '''I] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Legged_but_Strong:_Story_of_a_Two-Legged_Kittypet N'] 00:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Comment On BBTC! ~youy know who The Dare ^ That's for you, Strikeh <3 But nowthe queenhas been... Overthrown 17:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Strikeh. It's Mistybrook, I just wanted to let you know that I have a glitch on my computer, and that I won't be able to come on chat anymore. I hope you understand. We can still work on the collab, but I'll just have to take a little longer. Good day. ~Mistybrook Strikeh u still here? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 06:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Apology Strike I'm here to apologise for the way I acted on chat earlier. I'm old enough to admit when I've been a complete douche, and I was. I turned my back on you and my friends and broke a promise. I'm not proud of it, heck, I'm downright ashamed of what I did. I guess... I didn't want to lose a friend who was from my country, but in the process, I've probably lost 3 really good friends. So, yeah, I'm sorry for what I did. I hope we can completely drop this now that I've got this off my chest ~tangle Hello, this is a friendly reminder that you have three more days to finish the songfic you submitted for my songfic competition, because any unfinished songfics will automatically be disqualified, no matter how great they are. Thanks! TheFairyPrincesses 18:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Wait! Should Blizzard start when they are kits or apps? I'm thinking apps because that's when most of it starts anyway. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 06:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I've added 2 more cats so you and Icy can join! ~Tangle DO THE STORY FOR ME CONTESTA :D ¬Tangle Haha thats awesome<3 ~OhEverybody's✮✮✮Starry Eyed✮✮✮~ 01:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Strike, Sorry it was so late (I've been busy on my holiday xD) but here it is, episode 6 of Elements: Halfway. Dedicated to you, and its not half what you deserve, but still, I hope you enjoy. :) ♚TheCookieQueen♚ 15:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) OMG ADORABLE <3333333333333333333 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 01:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) LOLZ Thanks so much for the effort :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 01:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Dude, you rock. No joke. :DDDDDD [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 01:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure! :) --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Love is when you try to move on...]][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'' but find you can't'']] 02:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I was stalking the wiki (like always!) and saw that bunny picture on Rainy's userpage. Can I just say I FAINTED with cute overload! <333333 ALSO: Do you need a change of sig? 'Cause I can make a new one. Or, you can keep the one you've got. :D Jay|X|StickWhy did you break up? 15:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE? Also: are you redoing the eps of FLoT? They were good! Jay|X|StickWhy did you break up? 15:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Congrats, Strikeh, you've won my naming contest, now message me and tell me what Hurricanepaw's warrior name will be. I'm a fan of DarkXBlue 00:59, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yo Strikeh! How do ya like my new signature? It'll link to my opinions page ASAP. '''Spotty is the newword for epical~ 01:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Picture Request Here! :D BRVRwill notfall 21:04, April 18, 2013 (UTC) CHATTIES :D ~Tangle Si Por Favor? ~Tangle Similar to me Tangle Fairyprince! Because you are such a devoted fan, I have info for you: *drumroll* Fairyprince: Book 3 is out! *hugz* And you're in it! And so is HIMG! Amberflower of WindClanAwesome!"QueenofSpoofs"-HIMG 19:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yo, yo Strike my bro! *fist bump* Sorry, In a gangsta mode. :) Aaaanyway, as I was saying...Would you care to collabarate? Or do you not have time (that is Ok BTW)? PUGS 17:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is Silverstourm! I know you requested Tornadostrike on my blog. And I haven't gotten to him yet. Sorry, I've been really lazy. I will probably post Tornadostrike in a little over a week. Sorry. I have to go somewhere next week, and I can't be on the wiki. Bye, and thanks for being patient!StormyTalk.Blog. 03:33, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Wish I could be that patient. But thank you again!StormyTalk.Blog. 04:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Hey Strikeh! May I use Talonstar and StrikeClan (the name, not the cats) in my story Torn in Two? It's about the forbidden relationship of Eagle and Splashpelt. Please reply ASAP. 20:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I will, don't you worry. Also, like a minute ago a female duck was like, one foot away from my dad. She was at our doorsteps, which was really cute. 21:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) u on? The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 01:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Here is your Tornadostrike. Sorry it took so long. I had to practice drawing with my computer. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 20:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Um first of all, your name would mean you are part of the clans, which means you are a rebel. If you want to be an apprentice in the Spy Army, then your name has to be Tribe name. Ex: Dark of Fire. Okay? Thanks. Sorry for not getting back sooner. Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 02:36, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. I'll choose Tornadostrike. Alright? Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 01:25, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for your contribution! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 03:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC) CONTEST WINNER! Congrats! Your cat that you entered in my blog post is a part of the Cat Pack in mah new fanfic! With eyes of fire, I melt the frozen soul 20:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Methinks Strikeh should definitelty comment on BBTC [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 08:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) So uh, I was wondering what we should do with Four? It doesn't really seem like it can be completed after this point and it's cluttering the wiki by staying blank so I was thinking we could ask for it to be deleted, but I thought I should ask what you wanted to do with it first :) ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 00:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright! You can pick the name, I don't care much :3 ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 16:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I agree, I'm sorry if I hadn't reply sooner, I agree. I took the potion and suddenly I gained the power to se through time and space,the potion also tasted like Shnoze berries, and the Shnoze berries tasted like Shnoze berries? Did I mention that it tasted like Shnoze berries? 23:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) OMG STRIKEBRO IT'S BEEN AN AGE. I'd love to make the sig. :) Just give me the details JaceAll that and abs of steel. What more could you want? 17:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Strike, It's been more than six months since you last updated your TV Show on WFW 1, Flight: Legacy of Threat. Please make sure to update it soon, otherwise it will be removed from our program! Thank you. :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 15:06, November 16, 2014 (UTC)